El regalo más grande
by Rainha M
Summary: Es una pequeña historia de solo un capitulo. Emma y regina llevan saliendo casi dos años, se acerca su aniversario, pero la rubia no sabe que regalarle a su mujer en esa fecha especial, quiere darle algo hermoso y significativo... Los dos personajes que aparecen no son mios


Regina y Emma llevaban saliendo ya bastante, casi dos años, al principio pensaban que su relación no iba a ser aceptada por el pueblo, por esa razón Regina no se atrevía a tomar de la mano a Emma o siquiera hablarle cuando se encontraban por la calle, pero… cuando Emma decidió hablar aceptando las consecuencias, la reacción del pueblo fue otra… Regina no les causaba daño alguno y cada quien seguía con su vida ¿Por qué les afectaría su relación? Al fin y al cabo era su vida y podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Las mujeres se encontraban dentro del bocho de Emma, frente a la casa de Regina – Regina – comenzó la rubia – Quiero hacerte un regalo – La mujer le sonrió tímidamente

- Me gustaría que fuera algo dulce y… raro –

- ¿Y qué es? –

- Aún no lo sé, llevo casi un mes pensando que podría regalarte –

- ¿Un mes?, mi amor… - La morena tomo las manos de Emma – En un mes… cumplimos dos años de estar juntas –

- Si, lo sé – Agacho la cabeza – Por eso quiero regalarte algo especial… no debe de ser común, tampoco ordinario, quiero que sea especial, de esos que abre y lloras –

- No necesitas regalarme nada, lo sé el 28 de Septiembre… hace dos años ¿recuerdas? –

- Tu ¿Qué me vas a regalar? –

- Yo… pues te regalare mi sonrisa – Regina sonrío

- ¿Una sonrisa? –

- Si, para que la entregues a la luna y de noche que la mires puedas pensar en mi – Ambas rieron

- ¿Ves? Ese regalo seria solo de nosotras, solo nosotras sabríamos que significa la luna, solo nosotras la contemplaríamos pensando en la otra… es lo que quiero yo – Poco a poco Emma se estaba desesperando y estaban a punto de brotarle unas lágrimas –

- El mejor regalo que me puedes dar…. Es estar conmigo ¿Sabes?, tu sola presencia sería el regalo perfecto, tu sonrisa, tus ojos… todo de ti, con eso soy feliz –

- ¿Eso que tienes de especial? Mirarnos toda la noche, sería hermoso pero, no se quiero darte algo… que nos proteja, que te proteja, que nos aseguremos que vamos a estar bien y felices… –

- Emma – Regina tomo la cara de Emma con sus manos – Aún en silencio yo sé que me proteges, y sé que aunque estés cansada, tu sonrisa, mirada y amo no se marcharan nunca, sabes que mañana tengo que salir de viaje, es algo importante –

- Si lo se estarás una semana lejos, te extrañare –

- Yo no, pesé a que no nos veamos, me llevare tu presencia, tu olor, tu cariño, todo – Emma estaba desesperada, quería demostrarle a Regina cuanto la amaba, pero ¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera era capaz de darle algo especial algo hermoso, ella nunca había sido así, pero esa vez quería regalarle a su chica algo inolvidable, que fuera solo de las dos - ¿Sabes qué? – Emma levanto su cabeza

- ¿Qué? –

- Tengo mi regalo perfecto –

- ¿Cuál? – A Emma se le iluminaron los ojos

- Tu, el regalo más grande… eres tu – Emma sonrío de oreja a oreja

- No puedo creer que la malvada alcaldesa, tenga un corazón tan sensible –

- Querida, tú me hiciste así, si tu no hubieras entrado en mi vida seguiría siendo The Evil Queen –

- Bueno… está bien, pero en un mes te llevare a un gran restaurante a celebrar, si es algo típico, pero es algo que me ha nacido del corazón

- ¿un gran restaurante? –

- Si, al mejor del pueblo –

- ¿El café de la abuela? – Ambas soltaron una carcajada

- Bueno, no, ¿Sabes qué?, te llevare al último restaurante al que fui en Boston –

- Bueno querida, esperare con ansias – Regina abrió la puerta del carro para bajarse

- Buenas Noches Regina –

- ¿Te gustaría pasar Buena Noche conmigo? – Regina hablo pícaramente y Emma asintió con la cabeza bajándose rápidamente de su coche, igual que hizo Regina, la morena iba a caminar pero la rubia tomo su cintura pegando sus cuerpos

- Eres mi regalo perfecto – Dijo Emma mientras besaba el cuello de Regina

- Y tú eres el mío – Susurro Regina a su oído, por esa acción a Emma se le erizo la piel y se llevo a Regina dentro de la casa


End file.
